Cates
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: I spelled it that way for a reason. Ryo and Rowen may be older then they appear and must find their partners.


Cates  
Rocky Oberlin  
  
Disclaimer: Unless you want a whole bunch of bills, one ornery cat, and a room full of knick-knackes, I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
I know that I spelled "Cat" as "Cate", but I did it on purpose. It is to differentiate between cats and Ryo and Rowen.  
  
She knew who lay before her by the color of their armor and the way White Blaze, Ryo's white tiger, hovered over the mangled bodies. Windy winced; she had traveled many dimensions and fought in many battles, but to see friends so badly hurt twisted her stomach. Her soul-piercing silver eyes showed the two boys still lived, but for how long was anybody's guess. She had to hurry if she was going to save the defenders of the Mortal Realm.  
  
White Blaze growled as she approached the bearers of Wildfire and Strata. "Hush, my friend. I would do nothing to take them away." White Blaze stopped, but stayed near Ryo and Rowen. He would watch this one of magic and soul.  
  
"They can't survive like this, White Blaze. They must be Changed to save them. That may be why they were left."  
  
White Blaze's posture asked, "what will you do then?"  
  
"I will Change them. Ryo will become a FireCate; Rowen will be a CelestialCate. They will stay that way until needed again."  
  
White Blaze's posture went from caution to shock. Being Changed was one thing, but a Cate? They were myths; legends passed down and told at campfires. He would believe it when he saw it.  
  
"I'll take that as an agreement."  
  
No comment.  
  
Windy shrugged and gathered her strength.  
  
  
"Life of Creation I call You  
Light of Creation I ask You  
Please Change these boys to the Cates of Legend  
I pray Make them the Fire and Celestial Cates."  
  
  
Winds blew, but dust didn't rise. Light shined but not from the sun. The Creator answered His child's prayer and Ryo of Wildfire and Rowen of Strata Changed; they were human no more.  
  
White Blaze went to inspect the two new beings. The FireCate smelled like Ryo, but looked like an overgrown housecat. Instead of the slow two feet, Ryo now had four brick red legs and tail, a tan body, and a brick red mask across his face. The CelestialCate smelled like Rowen, but looked like Ryo. Only his coloring differed; where Ryo was tan, Rowen was silver, and where Ryo was red, Rowen was dark blue. They were humans no more, only the Cates of Fire and Stars remained.  
  
White Blaze looked up and seemed to ask, "What now?"  
  
"We go to the Keeper. I will stay with her until the other three appear."  
  
White Blaze nodded. The armors of Torrent, Halo, and Hardrock need new bearers, but what about the other four?  
  
  
Windy carried Ryo around her neck like a shepherd with a lamb and Rowen rested in her arms. What seemed like hours were really days as Windy and White Blaze traveled. They reached the Keeper's house at noon three days from when Rowen and Ryo were left for dead. Windy knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" asked a young woman with long red hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the Keeper of Records; I'm looking for you, Mia," said Windy.  
  
Mia was startled. Not many knew she was the new Keeper of Records. Being chosen was an honor and having been Chosen by the Ancient himself was doubly an honor. She even met the Librarian, a great dragon who stored all the texts of many dimensions and ages. Now a strange woman appears with a white tiger and two very large cats.  
  
"They are not large cats. The one on my shoulders is Ryo, bearer of the Wildfire armor and, right now, FireCate. The other is Rowen, bearer of the Strata armor and, also right now, CelestialCate. We need to stay with you for a few centuries."  
  
"Who is at the door, Mia?" asked a soft male voice. It was the Ancient. He had come by to introduce the last four armor bearers to the new Keeper. A little girl clung to his robes as she stared, wide-eyed, at the small woman.  
  
"It's the Lady the Librarian told me about, Windy."  
  
Windy looked surprised. "So the old lizard told you of me. I must be getting predictable in my old age."  
  
"Actually," Mia smiled, "he said you may come by. He said you care for your Charges and if something goes wrong, you fix it any way you can."  
  
"And from what you said about Ryo and Rowen, you had to do something drastic."  
  
"You could say that," Windy nodded.  
  
"Please come in," invited Mia. "Then you can tell us what happened."  
  
The four returned to Mia's small living room. Windy noted that it was considerably smaller then the house she would one day own. The four other armor bearers rose when Mia and the Ancient returned. At their questioning looks, Windy and her passengers were introduced. A sleepy protest from Ryo and White Blaze reminded them of the tiger's presence. Windy absently thought Ryo has mastered the way of gaining attention- give eight points on why not to.  
  
"So why are two of our brothers now Cates?" asked Anubis.  
  
"Because the other three were not as pure as they once were," answered Ryo. This was met with questioning looks. Windy took up the story from what she had been told.  
  
"The ones who used to bear Halo, Torrent, and Hardrock didn't stand up as well as hoped. When the last battle they were in finished, Ryo and Rowen were close to death. Halo and Torrent could have saved them but Halo argued against it. 'It's a waste of our powers,' he said." Windy looked to the two sleeping Cates. "He was wrong and a fool. The armors left them shortly after they abandoned Ryo and Rowen. Unfortunately it may take time to find new bearers."  
  
"What of Ryo and Rowen? Why are they Cates?" asked Mia.  
  
"I had to Change them to save their lives. With the bonds incomplete, we could have lost them completely. This way, as time goes on they can bond to the armors slowly and be ready when needed. When the time is right, the Change will be taken off and they will return as the people they once were."  
  
"And when will that be?" asked Dais.  
  
"When the other three armors find the right bearers," was the answer.  
  
"So until then, there will only be four to defend against Tulpa," said Cale.  
  
"I'm here, I can help," said Windy.  
  
"But can you stop Tulpa?" asked Seckmet.  
  
"How do you think I Changed Ryo and Rowen? Force of will? The same Power that Changed them will help you defend the Mortal Realm."  
  
"Then you are offering your services?" asked the Ancient.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We thank you," said Mia. She knew the four Seasonals would need help.  
  
  
Years went by and the only one in the strange house that seemed to change was Kayura. She grew older and learned from the Ancient his craft. She was taught how to defend herself and how to wield the gold staff. Other times she sat with Mia and learned about the nine armors and theorized about the tenth.  
  
When Tulpa sent forays to the Mortal Realm, the four Seasonals defeated them. On a few occasions, Ryo or Rowen was with them. Those times the dark forces learned not to mess with Cates. A soldier tried to slice Rowen but found a great bear tossing it into a tree. The force destroyed the armor. Another had Anubis trapped, but a fireball fried it where it stood. Sometimes the dark forces came across a woman in white. She would raise her red head, and look at them with dark blue eyes. Then she would smile and her eyes would change silver. When that happened, no one ever heard from those forces again.  
  
One day Cale asked, "What do you do to those tin cans when you face them? When we get there, there is nothing but open plains and you watching the wind."  
  
Windy smiled. "Don't mess with the Author of Life, He doesn't like it when you hurt His children."  
  
Everyone left it alone after that.  
  
  
"How long have we been Cates?" asked Ryo one day.  
  
"Almost three hundred years," answered Rowen.  
  
"Think the armors found someone yet?"  
  
"I doubt it," said Windy. "You would know if and when they did."  
  
"So what year is it?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Late twentieth century, it's coming soon."  
  
"I almost wish it wouldn't," sighed Ryo.  
  
"I know. As much as it would be nice to have our true forms   
back, it would also mean Tulpa is really coming this time," said Rowen.  
  
Windy nodded. She was worried. Soon the armors would make their Choices, but Ryo and Rowen would have to be in the presence of all the armors to Change back. Something was going to go wrong. She was around long enough to believe in Murphy's Law.  
  
  
It was a few decades later when the Seasonals and the two Cates felt the three armors Choose their new bearers. The symbols on the Seasonals flashed and their armors glowed. Ryo and Rowen started to glow their respective colors.  
  
"The armors have Chosen their new bearers," announced the Ancient.  
  
Windy had been holding Ryo when the occurrence started so she had been startled by the red glow. She threw a "no, ya think" look at the Ancient while she set Ryo on the floor to join the Seasonals. She was still reacting to his glow a minute later. Mia followed Rowen in and she had the same trouble with a dark blue glow.  
  
"So how do we change back?" asked Rowen.  
  
"You must be in the presence of all the armor bearers," said Windy.  
  
"So when do we leave?" asked Seckmet.  
  
Windy motioned the Ancient and Mia over. "If we're going to do this, then we're doing it someplace neutral. Those boys are startled enough with their armors, they don't need to be in a potentially threatening place."  
  
"I agree," said Mia. "But where could we go?"  
  
"How about the park?" asked Cale sheepishly. "The wolves say it's where a lot of people go, but you can find privacy there."  
  
Rowen gave a Cate's beam to Cale. "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. "We are in a public place, but can have some semblance privacy for Windy to do her magic."  
  
Windy sighed. "Fine, but I'll meet you at the park. I'll get the three boys; you guys please try to be inconspicuous." Puzzled looks greeted her. "No armor, no sub armor, no bringing unwanted or unneeded attention to yourself."  
  
The four armor bearers and two Cates passed innocent looks. "Would we do that?" they seemed to ask.  
  
"Don't give me that, I know you. You will do any and everything in your power to cause trouble to amuse yourselves." Windy gave the Seasonals a dark look. "From terrorizing innocent people-" She looked at the two Cates. "-Or have a running commentary on couples sitting on a bench."  
  
"We will make sure they behave," offered Mia. "I'm sure that with the Ancient and me along, they won't do anything."  
  
Windy took the offer and brought the group to the park. They found a secluded area and Windy went to find the new Halo, Torrent, and Hardrock. She followed the pull of the armors to a Chinese restaurant. She looked in to see three boys sitting at a table. Windy walked in and placed herself at a table near by. One of the boys, a blue-black haired one, noticed her entrance and walked over to take her order. Windy gave a small order and settled down to read the three boys.  
  
'Well, the one who waited on me was Hardrock, that would figure.' Windy thought he had the bearing befitting Hardrock and a look at his psyche showed a sense of justice.  
  
Torrent favored the auburn haired youth. He seemed more gentle, but like any with an ounce of English background, stubbornness when provoked. 'Almost fits, look at how water works at wearing stones smooth or finding a different course when blocked.'  
  
Halo also found one befitting the armor's nature. The blonde boy had violet-gray eyes that were close to soul piercing as Windy's silver ones. This boy glowed with power, mostly healing. They were better suited to the armors then their predecessors.  
  
As Windy picked at her small lunch, she listened shamelessly to their quiet conversation. They seemed bothered by what they discovered and was going to talk with a university professor about their find. Time to lead them to the right place. She rose from her seat and walked over.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I know a person who has legends about what you're talking about."  
  
Halo gave her an icy look. "This conversation was a private matter."  
  
"Very well, Halo," she shrugged. "If you don't want to talk with the Keeper of Records herself about your armor and where to find the others, it's up to you, but two of your comrades need your help." Windy took her bill, paid for it, left a tip, and walked out. A minute later the three armor bearers ran to stop her.  
  
"You said you knew where Wildfire and Strata are?" asked Torrent.  
  
Windy nodded.  
  
"Will you take us to them?" asked Hardrock.  
  
"Do you really want to see them?" asked Windy.  
  
Halo stepped forward. "Yes, we do. There is something urgent that we must help in. You know where they are; please, help us."  
  
"Come with me, they are waiting for you in the park."  
  
The group of four went to the park Windy left Mia, the Ancient, and the other armor bearers in. Soon she would see if her bad feelings were true or not.  
  
  
The park was in chaos when they returned. The Ancient and Mia were standing back to back fighting Tulpa's soldiers. Ryo and Rowen were near them trying to stay out of soldier's grasps. Close by Orion the Hunter was shooting arrows while his two dogs kept the soldiers away from their master. The four Seasonals were nowhere to be found. Windy feared the worst as she charged in swinging her sword that appeared from nowhere.  
  
The three new Ronins quickly took in the scene and joined the fray. Kento and Sage went to help relieve the Ancient and Mia, while Cye followed Windy to the two Cates. When it seemed that the soldiers were dwindling down, a chilling laugh resounded through the park. Everyone, including the star constellations, stopped.  
  
In all his infamous glory, Tulpa projected himself over the park, gloating over his victory. "You lose Ronins," he rasped. "I have four of the armors and soon I will have them all."  
  
"You haven't won yet, Tulpa," challenged the Ancient. "We will defeat you."  
  
"How?" laughed Tulpa. "See, I hold the four Seasonal armors and you only have three." To prove his point, he showed the four Seasonals hanging by their wrists in chains.  
  
"This is how you arrogant..." whispered Windy. She started to glow a bright white light. Ryo and Rowen responded, but surprisingly, so did Anubis. The virtue of Loyalty softly glowed on his forehead and suddenly he disappeared...  
  
...Only to fall into Windy's arms.  
  
"How is this possible?!" thundered Tulpa. Clearly he wasn't   
happy about his loss.  
  
"A family trait binds Anubis to me," Windy called. "I can call him through the Rule of Similarity. Beware, for I intend to bring them all back."  
  
Tulpa warned, "You haven't won yet!" and disappeared.  
  
Windy dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, but still cradled Anubis in her arms. She still had the white glow, but it wasn't bright anymore, it was soft. She laid Anubis on the ground and placed her hands on either side of his head. A wail rose and a spirit flew from Anubis' body. It tried to go back into Anubis, but Windy quickly blocked it.  
  
"You're no welcome here, leave." Windy's hard look and constant force kept the persistent spirit away from the whole group. It tried one more time return to the body it inhabited, but a beam from Windy's hands disintegrated the persistent spirit. It was ashes.  
  
"We have to get out of here," said Mia. "Tulpa was bound to feel that."  
  
"Where will we go?" asked Sage.  
  
"To my house."  
  
"You said you were going to bring us to Wildfire and Strata, so where are they?" asked Kento.  
  
Windy looked up from Anubis' body. "They're right there." She nodded at the two Cates. "The FireCate is Ryo of Wildfire and the CelestialCate is Rowen of Strata."  
  
Ryo and Rowen sat beside Anubis, but bowed their heads at their introduction. "Hello." "How do you do?"  
  
Looks of disbelief were passed between the three new bearers.   
"How did this happen?" asked Kento.  
  
"It's a long story and best told someplace safe," said Mia. "Windy, can you do that trick again?"  
  
"May be. Getting Anubis back was a drain though. We may have to walk."  
  
"What if we helped?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, we were reacting to you when you pulled Anubis back. May be we can help," added Rowen.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," offered Mia.  
  
Windy sighed and nodded. Ryo and Rowen put their front paws on her legs and Windy started the process. Soon the area was empty and the group was reappearing in Mia's front yard. "That is as far as I'm taking us. I don't want to dig someone out of a wall," panted Windy. She staggered to her feet and almost crashed to the ground if it hadn't been for Sage supporting her. Windy smiled her thanks and started for the front door. Kento picked up the unconscious Anubis and followed his hostess inside her home.  
  
"Where do you want me to put him?" Kento asked as he cleared the door.  
  
"Put him on the couch. Windy, do you need anything?" asked Mia.  
  
"A bed and ten years unbroken sleep sounds good, but seeing as I can't get that give me a couple hours and I should be able to do some healing."  
  
"The armors didn't chose Healers this time?" asked Mia.  
  
"I can heal a little," offered Sage.  
  
"But you don't trust us yet," finished Windy.  
  
The three new bearers flushed a little and didn't say anything. Mia just smiled and patted Kento's shoulder as she passed him to take a look at Anubis. Ryo and Rowen jumped up on the couch arms to look over her shoulder. The Ancient motioned to the five Ronins to follow him and Windy went up to take a nap.  
  
"You must learn to work together. Once Windy is rested I will see if there is some way to help Change you again. That way may be you can practice together," said the Ancient.  
  
"It will be strange being human again, I think," said Ryo.  
  
"How long have you been Cates?" asked Cye curiously.  
  
Ryo looked at Rowen. "About three hundred and fifty years, I think. Give or take a few years," hazarded Rowen.  
  
"You've been Cates that long?" exclaimed Kento.  
  
"Why?" asked Sage.  
  
"It was the only way to save us," said Ryo. "The previous bearers of Halo and Torrent may have been able to help us, but the Halo Bearer said we were too far gone."  
  
"If Windy hadn't come, we would have died," added Rowen.  
  
"Why didn't she just let you die?" asked Sage.  
  
"Then the possibility of their armors coming back to them would be decreased. Just as you are true to your virtues, so is Ryo and Rowen true to theirs," said Windy unexpectedly. She had come down after a couple hours nap. "If they had died, the Seasonals and the Keeper of Records would have been lost."  
  
"The Keeper must stay alive and the Seasonals were the best at protecting her. In return she helps the nine armors bearers understand their armors and their goals," informed the Ancient.  
  
Mia came into the kitchen where the three-hour meeting was taking place. "Anubis is awake if you want to talk to him."  
  
"Windy, do you thing you're rested enough to heal him, then help Ryo and Rowen Change back?" asked the Ancient.  
  
The strange woman took silent stock of herself and slowly nodded. At best it would be risky, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve.  
  
Anubis watched the group come toward him apprehensively. "Are you real or just another illusion like Dais casts?"  
  
Windy walked forward. "We're real. Hold still, I need to heal you."  
  
"How do I know you're real? You could be a trick the NetherSpirits can use to fill me with their energy again."  
  
Windy sighed. "Okay, how about this. Think of something only you know and I will tell it to you. If, at anytime you want me to stop what I'm doing, just tell me."  
  
"Very well. What am I thinking?"  
  
Windy burst into laughter. "You're thinking of when you first met Ryo and Rowen after the Change. You had to hold yourself from cuddling Ryo because you thought he was cute," she giggled.  
  
Anubis was red with embarrassment, the Ancient, Mia, and Rowen was laughing, the three new Ronins unsure, and Ryo felt warm from his own embarrassment. Windy caught a stray "I wish Cates could blush" and giggled some more.  
  
"Alright, but I hold you to your promise."  
  
Windy nodded and closed her eyes. When she was ready a "fire" licked around her hands and her blue eyes were green. The iridescent "fire" moved like the Northern Lights and when placed by Anubis, he felt warmth and comfort. If this was an illusion, then he would go with it, but the energy coming from Windy didn't feel like the electrifying dark energy of Tulpa.  
  
It seemed all too soon when Windy lifted her hands. Anubis felt a lot better then when he was with the NetherSpirits. "I'm going to say you're real or the best illusion that I ever saw."  
  
"What about Ryo and Rowen?" asked Cye.  
  
"Give me a minute, I have to figure how to do this. Okay, what's going to happen is you can Change to your human forms for a while. Then you'll have to Change back."  
  
"So they'll be like werewolves?" asked Kento.  
  
"Something like that," answered Windy.  
  
"Sweet." Sage and Cye groaned.  
  
"When can you start?" asked the Ancient.  
  
"For this, right now." She turned to the two Cates sitting on an arm of the couch. "You may want to move father apart, humans tend to take up more room."  
  
Ryo jumped down and hopped onto the armchair. When the two Cates were ready, Windy backed up so she could see both of them. Unlike what the others were used to, Windy didn't chant a spell. Again she started to glow the white light and Ryo and Rowen reacted by starting to glow red and dark blue. The light grew so intense that everyone had to turn away. When they could see again a boy in dark blue armor and a gold bow sat on the arm of the couch and a black haired boy in red armor with two katanas sat in the armchair.  
  
"Rowen of Strata and Ryo of Wildfire, I presume?" asked Sage.  
  
The two boys smiled and nodded. "It's nice to be human again, even for a little while," said Ryo. White Blaze chose that time to walk in. He ignored the other occupants and went straight to Ryo. At a questioning look Ryo answered, "Yes boy, I'm human right now... No, I'm not fully human; we still need the other three armors... We'll see." Windy and Rowen laughed at the last part. Ryo looked up to the questioning looks. "He wanted to know if I would still hunt with him."  
  
Anubis, Mia, Kayura, and the Ancient smiled as the other three shuttered slightly. "How did you know what the tiger said?" asked Cye.  
  
"He helped us get used to being Cates in the first place. After over three hundred years of being Cates, it's hard not to pick up on their language," answered Ryo.  
  
"Now let's see if we remember how to be human," said Rowen.  
  
Ryo and Rowen slid up from their seats and stood up. At first they wobbled, but found their balance quickly. When they started to walk, their gait was awkward and unsteady. Both held onto objects and the walls before remembering how to walk freely. They stayed human until they were forced to Change back. The three new Ronins took the time to get to know their new friends.  
  
They found Ryo and Rowen had to grow up quickly once the armors found them. They were the youngest of the old group at sixteen years while the others were close to eighteen. The old Halo bearer wasn't happy about being ousted from the leader's spot by a sixteen year old boy, but the Ancient had chose Ryo of Wildfire, not him. Rowen commented that he thought their old partners had let them be injured on purpose, but the Halo, Torrent, and Hardrock armors didn't say anything. Anubis grunted and seemed to agree with Rowen.  
  
During the dinner, Mia told the assembled armor bearers everything she knew or was told by the previous Keeper about the armors and Tulpa. They agreed that they would have to face Tulpa soon if only to get the other three Seasonals back.  
  
"It's going to be dangerous," cautioned the Ancient.  
  
"It will also leave Mia and Kayura open to attacks," said Anubis.  
  
"May be Windy should stay with her," mentioned Sage.  
  
"Do that and Ryo and Rowen may never be full human again," said Windy. "You need me there along with Anubis."  
  
"I can take care of myself," said Mia.  
  
"Yes, but what happens if Tulpa comes by while we're not around. White Blaze can only do so much," said Ryo.  
  
"I can stay with them," said the Ancient. "Windy can keep me in contact if something goes wrong."  
  
"You just had to say that, didn't you?" complained Windy. "Now we may be jinxed."  
  
Kento laughed. "You really don't believe that, do you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a firm believer in Murphy's Law," said Windy seriously. "I've seen it happen too many times." Cye agreed with her and Ryo and Rowen didn't argue. Sage and Kento reserved judgement.  
  
Plans were made and everyone accepted the idea. Tomorrow they were going to get their friends back.  
  
  
The morning was misty and cool when the armor bearers and windy grouped together. The Ancient stood with Mia, Kayura, and White Blaze on the porch. A gold light started at the warriors' feet and stretched far into the sky. When it was gone, so were the warriors.  
  
"Good luck Ronin Warriors," whispered Mia.  
  
  
The group of warriors landed in a heap on Dynast soil. "Next time I do the travel arrangements," growled Windy, as she stood from her undignified landing.  
  
"Ryo, may be we should stay Cates for a while," said Rowen. "We can save our strength for when we face Tulpa."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Ryo agreed. "We can also scout more easily then you guys can."  
  
With Ryo and Rowen scouting for them, the group avoided a lot of the soldiers patrolling the grounds. The ones they couldn't avoid were dealt with quickly and quietly. An argument had started between Windy and Kento over using their sure-kills, but Windy won on the grounds of "do you really want to face the _whole_ Dynasty now with three missing?"  
  
Anubis seemed to be able to locate the other three Seasonals better than Ryo or Rowen. Cye figured it was because his armor was closer to theirs then the Elemental armors. After quite a few wrong turns and a couple fights, the warriors found the captive Seasonals. They almost ran into the trap if Windy and Rowen hadn't stopped them.  
  
"They're not alone, guys," cautioned Rowen.  
  
"There're a group of NetherSpirits waiting for you to enter," added Windy. "One step in there and all is lost."  
  
"So how do we get them?" asked Anubis.  
  
"Like so; Sage power up your sure-kill," instructed Windy. "When I say, let it go."  
  
Sage nodded. "Thunder Bolt..."  
  
"Wait... wait... Now!"  
  
"Cut!"  
  
The light raced into the room but didn't touch the three armor bearers. It arched around them, silhouetting the NetherSpirits before consuming them. When the sure-kill died, Windy kept the Ronins from rushing in with a quick look and an outstretched arm. The nine armor bearers looked at her, but she concentrated her soul piercing, wind-watching eyes on the three Seasonals. "Whom do you serve?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We protect the Earth from Tulpa," answered Dais.  
  
Windy held the gazes of Dais, Cale, and Seckmet for a minute before shaking her head. "Get out," she ordered. The Seasonals moved to obey her, but she stopped them with a small wall of fire. "I don't mean the Seasonals, I mean the extra passengers. Out of them now or I let the fire have all of you."  
  
Anubis and the Ronins moved to stop her, but a force not seen by the naked eye held them. They watched as the fire moved closer to their comrades helplessly. To their surprise, as the fire grew closer the Seasonals writhed in pain as the NetherSpirits in them contorted from the fire. The fire was almost touching the three Seasonals when the possessed men crashed to the floor and the Spirits fled in pain and panic. The fire died down and bright light from Windy's hands ended the existence of the NetherSpirits.  
  
"Now you can come out," she said to the Seasonals.  
  
"How did you know they were possessed?" asked Sage.  
  
"I could see their souls and the fight they were battling to stay alive. The NetherSpirits were trying to kill the souls, but keep the armor," came the answer. "I just forced them to make a choice."  
  
"So, are we going to fight Tulpa now?" asked Sage.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment," said Anubis. "We're all tired and Dais, Cale, and Seckmet need some time to recover from what they went through."  
  
"Besides, I want to ask you something Rowen. How did you know the room was a trap?" asked Cye.  
  
"I could see it," said Rowen. "I guess it's a side effect from being a CelestialCate for so long."  
  
"That could be," said Windy enigmatically when questioned about it. She didn't say much through for the rest of the night. It was like she was off in another world.  
  
  
The nine armor bearers had been in the Dynasty for more than twenty-four hours. They had been together for almost ten, so when the morning came, Windy was sitting at the entrance of their hide away, dealing with a problem. Should she Change Ryo and Rowen back now or wait until after Tulpa is defeated?  
  
"Did you sleep last night?" came a quiet question. It was Ryo as a Cate.  
  
"Not really, I'm thinking about your situation. If I Change you now, you will be able to fight Tulpa without worrying about Changing to Cates again. But it will announce where we are to the whole Dynasty army."  
  
"And if you wait?" asked Ryo.  
  
"You may be Changed during the battle forcibly or when we get back to the Mortal Realm."  
  
The FireCate washed a paw absently while he thought. "Let me speak with Rowen, then we'll give you an answer," he said.  
  
Windy nodded and waited for the ax to fall. She didn't have to wait too long. Ryo came back with Rowen and gave their decision. "We'll wait." Windy's shoulders slumped in relief.  
  
Now to take on Tulpa.  
  
  
Windy mused, "It was almost a moot point on taking on Tulpa what with all the arguing going on."  
  
When the others heard the decision there was total chaos. Some said they should Change now, others said it was best to wait. Now they all were fighting for their lives because the soldiers heard all the yelling. The back of Windy's neck twitched and she knew the last battle was at hand.  
  
A chilling laugh announced Tulpa's arrival to the field of battle. "So you are all here," he chuckled. "Now you can give me my armor."  
  
"I don't think so Tulpa," cried Ryo. He leaped at the Dynasty leader, Changing from a FireCate to a human. He clashed swords and Windy could watch no more due to more soldiers attacking her.  
  
The battle seemed like hours, but no one knew how long it really was. Ryo had been thrown into the side of a building and Sage leaped to protect him. Rowen rained down arrows on the incoming soldiers and wiped out a couple battalions with his sure-kill. The others were quite busy as well from what Windy could see.  
  
Dais and Cale worked back to back, while Cye and Seckmet covered each other. Sage stood alone over a slowly recovering Ryo and Kento decimated groups with his sure-kill. But where was Tulpa?  
  
Windy grew worried. After the initial battle with Ryo and Sage, the Dynasty leader had disappeared. What was up his metal sleeve?  
  
The answer came soon enough. A chill wind blew around the ten warriors and a discordant tune was played on small flutes. Tulpa had called the NetherSpirits.  
  
"Everyone get back," commanded Windy. "This is my bailiwick."  
  
The warriors looked at the glowing woman and pulled back behind her. The chill wind stopped and the Spirits faltered. Windy used their uncertainty and pushed with all her might the warm glow surrounding her out to them. It passed over the warriors and left them feeling refreshed. It touched the Spirits and they disappeared with a wail. Windy called and raised Tulpa's bluff. Now he had to face the protectors of the Mortal Realm.  
  
Windy was on her knees, panting when Tulpa again appeared. "You defeated my army and destroyed my NetherSpirits," he growled. "Now I will have to peal my armor from your corpses."  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Tulpa," challenged Kento.  
  
"We won't be going down so easily," added Seckmet.  
  
Windy looked at Ryo and Rowen. It was almost time for them to Change back. They had been holding it off with both hands, but now they were tired and didn't have much strength left.  
  
"I have already won," denied Tulpa. "The one who could fight me must return to his other shape and the rest of you can't defeat me." As he said this, Ryo and Rowen Changed back into Cates. A silent moan went through the warriors' ranks, but hope wasn't lost.  
  
"I will fight you to my dying breath," challenged Anubis. Loyalty started to glow on his forehead.  
  
"So will I," added Sage. Wisdom joining Loyalty. One by one the Ronins and Seasonals defied Tulpa and drew strength from each other.  
  
"Even as a Cate I will fight you," said Rowen. He began to glow.  
  
"Until the Earth is safe, I will fight you Tulpa, no matter my form," finished Ryo. His red glow finished the circle.  
  
Tulpa started to laugh in derision, but swallowed it as the armor powers flew to the Changing FireCate. For the last time Ryo and Rowen Changed and Ryo was ready for the last battle. Instead of his red Wildfire armor, he wore the white armor of Inferno. His swords moved with precision as he attacked the Dynasty leader. The other bearers grouped around the exhausted woman and let their strength to the battling Ryo.  
  
Attack, retreat; Ryo was quickly tiring from the battle, but he knew Tulpa had to be defeated. Instinct guided him and he cried out, "Rage of Inferno!" The attack bathed Tulpa in scorching fire and the oneness of soul and armor was his undoing. Tulpa was defeated by the strength of will and understanding of one's soul.  
  
  
The journey back to the Mortal Realm was easier and provided more dignity on landing. His tiger immediately knocked down Ryo and Anubis was the recipient of a crushing bear hug from the Keeper of Records. Kayura flew into Dais' arms and asked what had happened and to not leave out the details since she missed _everything_. The Ancient was a little more formal with his thanks, but a hit on the back of his head, which sent his hat flying, helped him to loosen up.  
  
"Loosen up a little, Koas. Jeez," exclaimed Windy.  
  
The Ancient shot her a dirty look and retrieved his hat. "We all owe you a debt that can never be repaid. Thank you."  
  
Windy groaned and rolled her eyes, but the nine saviors accepted the Ancient's thanks. All was well with their world again.  
  
  
"Will we see you again?" asked Seckmet.  
  
"May be; it depends on if there's trouble here again," answered Windy.  
  
"So where will you go?" asked Cye.  
  
"Whatever dimension needs my help."  
  
"You're sure you won't stay?" asked Mia.  
  
Windy shook her head. "Can't. Another assignment is waiting."  
  
"You kept your promise though," said Ryo. "We're not Cates anymore."  
  
Rowen smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."  
  
Windy smiled back. "No problem. Now you can be you again. And just think, no more coughing up furballs or using kitty litter."  
  
Windy quickly disappeared, laughing. Everyone else was chuckling except Ryo and Rowen. They were too busy blushing a red to surpass the Wildfire armor.  
  
"Furballs indeed," muttered Ryo.  
  
"Kitty litter?" sputtered Rowen.  
  
White Blaze twined around his human and seemed to be laughing his own cat laugh. 


End file.
